lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Elves
Elves (sometimes also referred to as fairies) are a race that generally live secluded in the Pigeon Forest, rarely setting foot in the cities.Forest Elf They are described as beautiful and innocent, and they devote their lives to enjoying the places around them.Lily Fairy They have long, pointed ears, which give them good hearing, and they can gracefully leap long distances.Light Fairy They hibernate every winter due to their belief in the Snow Witch.Plumage of Snowland In the Pigeon Forest, they are protected by gods for their entire lives.Queen of Deer Elf However, not all elves remain in the Pigeon Forest, such as an elven princess who left her home in search of adventure.Rose Palace Due to the value elves place on lineage, elves such as Casablanca have been banished from the Pigeon Forest for having blood of noble elves mixed with "inferior" common blood.Casablanca Additionally, there are elves that appear outside the Pigeon Forest, and are found across Miraland. Types There are several different types of elves, each with their own lifestyles and habitats. * Dark Elves: They have dark hair and practice dark magic. However, they are not evil despite their reputation, which comes from the fact that they are nocturnal. They also live in a darker part of the forest. * Deer Elves: They have antlers and are ruled by the Queen of Deer Elves, heiress of the old deer king, who has the most beautiful antlers of all. * Snow Lotus Elves: Considered the most beautiful creature in the snowland, the powerful Snow Lotus Elves live deep in the forest. They have the ability to command wind and snow, and they can cause the places they pass by to bloom.Snow Lotus * Rose Elves: They seem to have a certain power over roses - when the elf Norin left the castle she had lived in, all of the roses in it withered overnight.Night Rose Bride Roses were also able to bloom on her fingertips.Night Adventure * Kite Elves: They originate from a multitude of places such as the Divine Realm, the Magical Realm, the Iceworld, and the ocean.Divine Kite Elf It is possible that this variety of elf has more relation to Lilith than Pigeon due to the suit's categorization. Pigeon Forest Elves History Elves and humans cooperated in order to build the Pigeon Kingdom together.Flower Spirit They have guarded the Pigeon Forest ever since its beginning.Dreamland - Chloris/Starry Reunion#Fishing at the Lake Though they used to live outside of the forest as well, they were persecuted by those who wanted to take their wings, hair, and treasures, so the Elf Queen forbade the elves from leaving the forest.A Midsummer's Night Dream Thousands of years before the present day, the elves and the Kindred were in a prolonged war. Both sides suffered great losses. Chloris was awake during this time but Lakris was not, implying that the war lasted a hundred years or less.Dreamland - Chloris/Moon Night Poem#Lost Memory Elves and humans worked together to bring peace to Pigeon in its Renaissance period.Royal Elegance Other Elves and Fairies Trivia * Some of the most famous paintings in Pigeon feature a woman who may have been an elf or half-elf. * Hayden, a famous writer from the Lilith Kingdom, wrote a fairytale about two elves called Dreamland and Star River.Lost in Dreamland References Category:Organizations Category:Pigeon Kingdom Category:Elves